


Soft

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of an agent wasn’t an easy one-- the life of a double agent, even less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

The life of an agent wasn’t an easy one-- the life of a double agent, even less so.  
  
Having one foot in SHIELD and one foot in HYDRA was difficult. There were hard missions, hard choices and decisions to make, and it was hard to constantly keep an eye on one’s thoughts, words, actions. Attachments got formed. Friendships were made. John knew it was rough for Grant; hell, it was rough for John, despite how he came off at times. John considered Coulson a friend, and had cared for him and respected him. That was long ago, of course, before everything went to shit, but the fondness remained still. He could only imagine what it was like for Grant, who always had been a soft touch. Grant wasn’t good with people, but he cared about people-- wanted to protect them. He would have made a fantastic SHIELD agent.  
  
If only SHIELD wasn’t an organization of backstabbers and murderers, waving a hero’s banner.  
  
But still, John liked that in Grant, even if he said he didn’t. It was the reason John told Grant no one would get hurt, no one would die. It was just a spying job, nothing huge. John liked that quiet little smile on Grant’s face when Grant talked to Fitz-Simmons, the way Grant laughed around Skye. It made him a bit jealous, he had to admit. John got payback when he brought in the young, new SHIELD yuppie they gave him train, though; Grant’s green-eyed-monster roared to the surface in such a beautiful way. John had fun making that up to Grant later, when everyone else was tucked in for the night. As long as Grant remained loyal, and oh how loyal he was, it didn’t matter to John that Grant was fond of his new team.   
  
That was before that fucking idiot Pierce blew everything, though. Now, John knew their hand was going to be forced. He was going to have to push Grant, and John had no idea if that would involve Grant’s team getting hurt or not. There was no way he could make promises anymore. All John hoped was that when all was said and done, that soft touch wouldn’t be stone.


End file.
